hero_havocfandomcom-20200214-history
Update Log
v.10.5 (2/3/19) * Fixed the glitch where you couldn't click on a hero after summoning it * Fixed Heropedia Entries after trading * Soul Seller NPC is removed. Use the GUI instead. v.10 (2/3/19) * TRADING has been added! * EXPECT BUGS. If you encounter any bugs, post in #support! * I also added some other things but I honestly forget. All I remember is that I made the game more mobile compatible. v.09' (1/30/19)' *Added Shop! It's a button the menu. You can also access the Soul Seller via that menu! *New Hero: Zombie! *Possible abilities are Feast and Feeding Frenzy. *Rogue New HA: Renegade. Crit chance is increased by 50%. *Knight New HA: Taunt. Lul *Mage New HA: Freeze II *Ignatius New HA: Feast *Korblox Deathspeaker New HA: Feeding Frenzy *Combatree new abilities: Regen I/Regen II/Regen III Fixed bugs including: Stun particles not disappearing and more!v.08 (1/27/19) * Buffed Glubbie's HP and Defense * Nerfed Captain Oak's power, speed, and health (he's too strong for a rare rn) * New lore pages for Swag Owol, Boulder Ogre, Davy Jones * Changed the Green Plus signifying a level up to an up arrow. You can now click the level up icon to directly go to their stats page * Fixed Stun being not functional * New status effect: Slow! If a hero is affected by slow, it means they take 5 seconds extra to attack for their next 3 attacks. * Green Slime now has Slow I, Slow II, and Slow III as possible abilities. * Captain Oaks has an extra HA called "Davy Jones' Locker", which gives allied Davy Jones an extra tentacle attack every time he attacks (so Davy Jones attacks multiple times like Cassidy) * Farmer souls can now be sold * Farmer souls are now dropped instead of Kittychan from Combatrees * Removed Camera shake effects * Hero Release! Every hero you release will get you one soul. If it's a unique, it's one unique soul. There's a small chance that you get an extra unique soul (even if you release a normal hero) v.07' (1/27/19)' *Raised the amount of souls you can purchase at a time from 50 to 100. *ACTUALLY increased gold drops by 250%. Only 250% because I want to add a feature where you can buy boosters with gems to get a better gold multiplier in the future. *Nerfed Snail's coin drop rate. *Added favorite feature! You can click on the Star icon on any Hero portrait to favorite that hero. They will automatically be at top of your hero inventory! Also added favorite feature to weapons. *Added "Sell All" button to weapons. This sells all your weapons but the one you have equipped and the ones you have favorited. *Added Hero #29 and #30!! New lore pages: * Mush Trooper. * Glubbie. * Korblox Deathspeaker. * Combatree. * Miner. * Ace. v.06' (1/26/19)' *New feature: Heropedia! View the heroes you have owned before. View their possible abilities, their lore (well, it's there, but only noob swordsman has a lore page written. *Fixed some UI related bugs. v.05 (1/24/19) Added Hidden Abilities to Bandit, Cassidy, Rogue Bandit. Cassidy's hidden ability basically let's her fire faster between shots (if you remember the old speed, it's that). Rogue Bandit gives crit chance to all bandit allies. Bandit's hidden ability makes all allied bandits never miss. *Added Kitty-chan, a rare Hero! I need to add more female heroes lol. *Added a code that lets me use alternative models for Unique. For example, the new wish_z unique uses my old outfit. *Fixed dragging on mobile devices. *I want all characters to have at least 1 hidden ability. Cassidy does not count as a bandit btw so lol. v.04 (1/24/19) *Fixed a lot of GUI related issues. *Added draggable heroes (try this plz, you can drag heroes to and out of your party) *You can now finish Beginner Steps. *Increase gold gain by 250%. *Okay I added a new quest only for players who haven't started a save file yet. It's called "Old Lady Finder" and all you have to do is find the old lady. That's it, no rewards, nothing, so don't worry about it. v.03 (1/23/19) *Added Weapon Sell to the Soul Seller. *The weapon's DPS is how much gold it's worth. *Fixed Virulent Venom not working. *Nerfed Money Lover (40% --> 25%). *Made it so the max damage reduction you can achieve is 70%. *Fixed lag when you have a lot of heroes in your inventory. *I'm not sure if I can finish the Heropedia by today but I'll at least finish the UI. Writing descriptions for each hero will be tedious. v.02 (Addition/1/23/19) Any new servers will have the extra gold event disabled, sorry about that. v.02 (Addition/1/23/19) Ok I made the Soulette cheaper, sorry if you spent all your money on it To compensate for the people who already spent all their money, I increased the amount of gold you get per coin by 600% and you get 2000% more gold per victory. v.02 (1/23/19) *Added Soul Seller Shop, who sells and buys souls (not weapons). *Weapon seller/buyer WILL COME LATER. *I rewrote the entire mob system, tell me if you encounter any problems. *Added 4 new obtainable characters who are only obtainable at the Soul Seller shop: *Pizza Warrior. *Blacksmith. *Captain Oaks. Last one's a secret and he's really hard to get. *You can buy up to 50 souls at a time, and for each soul there is a 1/100 chance that they are unique. *The Soul Seller is the guy with the monocle and tophat in town. v.01.1 (1/21/19) *New rainbow uniques replacing the old neon ones *New Evilowol ability: "The Flock". The Flock copies all allied Owol's abilities and applies it to the Evilowol with The Flock. You can't copy The Flock so no infinite copying lol. 10% to get on all new Evilowols. I also increased the chance to get Evilowol souls. *I buffed all defense globally to make it not a useless stat. *Added two new advice NPCs in the town that are there for flavor. *Fixed the calculation for Max Speed, you should be able to upgrade speed again. *I probably fixed the infinite spawning bug... But who knows? I was able to recreate it in studio and now I can't recreate it with this update. v.01 (1/21/19) *I think I finally fixed the infinite spawn glitch. Tell me if it still happens in v.01 servers. Thanks! Just deal with the spawn bricks for now, it's been fixed but I don't think it's worth shutting down. v.17' (1/21/19)' *I will be doing a shutdown to see if I finally fixed the infinite enemy bug. If it works, I can actually work on cool content! Tell me if the mob script works, I kinda rewrote it (Fixed to an extent). v.16' (1/20/19)' * I'm gonna FIX this infinite enemy spawning bug one of these days. If an enemy dies in front of you, it means that someone else encountered it before you. * Miner now has a 25% chance to get "Treasure Crew", which gives all allies a weak version of Treasure Hunter called Treasure Finder (10% extra instead of 20% extra). v.15' (1/20/19)' * Try #108 on fixing the infinite spawning enemy problem. * Level cap is now 50. * Takes more experience to level up. v.14' (1/20/19)' * Try #103 on fixing the laggy enemy problem. * A mob has to be spawned for at least 1.5 seconds before it can aggro on you. * Added Auto Loot Gamepass. * The auto loot gamepass automatically picks up anything that drops for you in battle! * Made it so you can increase heroes' speed even higher! To 40% of their original speed value. For example, Cassidy, who has 8 starting speed, can now have 3.2 speed! * Made it so you can't increase the heroes' speed past the speed cap. * Added Korblox Deathspeaker Hero (basically an upgraded mage) (rare). * Added Miner hero (this hero has an ability giving him a 20% increased chance for drops, uncommon hero). * Added Noob Swordsman (is immune to all status effects, common). * Added Evilowol (grants Lifeleech to all allied Owols, which means all your Owols will heal 20% off their attacks, epic hero) * Changed Rogue Bandit to a Rare. * Nerfed Snail (lol...) v.13' (1/20/19)' *Reduction in infinite enemy spawning glitch. v.12' (1/19/19)' *Made base accuracy 90% instead of 100%. *Enemies don't drop anything if you do 0 damage (aka a miss). v.11' (1/19/19)' *Made Glubbie souls and unique souls rarer. *Fixed some bugs? v.09' (1/19/19)' *Fixed freezing glitch? v.08' (1/19/19)' *Fixed Animation error (prevented enemies from spawning and freezed you). *Buffed Ace (6.5 speed)(edited). v.07' (1/19/19)' *Two new swords (Epicredness Sword, Immortal Slayer). *Misc. glitch fixes. v.05' (1/19/19)' *Actually fixed Blackscreens. *Fixed Shutdown saving. v.04' (1/19/19)' *Fixed glitch where you couldn't turn in quest. *Fixed enemies not respawning. *I think I fixed the black screen/freeze glitches (not sure tho). *Made enemies easier if you have 3 or 4 party members. *Shutdown message.